I'm Fine With You Here
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Kendall and James are definitely more than friends. AU Kames slash. Smut oneshot. Rated M for a hot homosexual encounter.


There was a light tapping on the window as his thumbs lightly thumped the bed cover in time to the drum line of "Helter Skelter". A hiss was muffled as he rolled to his side to watch the glass. His eyes narrowed at the continuing sounds before he scrambled curiously to press his face to the window, his breath held in an attempt to keep the window from fogging up.

Suddenly, a louder tap than the others hit the glass right between his eyes and he fell backwards, landing roughly on the other side of his bed.

Growling, Kendall clambered back onto the bed and glared down the two stories of his house, eyebrows furrowed in focus. A boldly shaped silhouette crouched against the grass and Kendall's frown upturned.

Without hesitation he unlocked his window and opened it, head sticking out to motion the figure inside. The silhouette moved stealthily to claw up the picket-like décor attached to the house and its legs swung to gain momentum, gliding through the window seconds later.

Kendall dismissed the hitched glass and turned toward the figure to watch it gather itself together, before locking gazes with it. The two stood there momentarily, small grins on their faces as they stared. Kendall's eyes squeezed up in delight and he fell forward, gathering the other boy in a hug.

Hands running gently up and down the other's side, Kendall pulled away to settle his hands low on the taller boy's hips, lip clenched tightly between his teeth as he gathered the beautiful, ruffled head of brown hair.

"I… Th- I missed-" A lump being pushed into his back pocket distracted Kendall from finishing his thought, eyes searching as he reached behind himself to retrieve the small box.

Before a he could retract the box from the pocket, a hand reached to grab his own, a shy blush creeping to his cheeks as the normally superficial boy wrapped around him smiled and pulled the box from Kendall's back pocket himself. His hazel eyes sparkled in the profundity of Kendall's shyness and the expectations of the coming moment.

The taller boy locked gazes with Kendall as he spun them around and pushed off his heels, sending them sprawling on the bed. Kendall's blonde hair fell in front of his giant pee green eyes and he squeezed his nose up, eyes crinkling slightly at the outer seam. The brunet under him smiled widely and pulled the blond up onto his flat belly, Kendall squeaking but grinning as their stomachs contracted and detracted in time.

Placing the small box on the bed beside them, the brunet flipped it open and pulled a small silver object from the center of felt. He bit his lip and held the small ring up to show to Kendall, who stared at it in blank awe for a moment.

Finally, the blond moved, his lips forming a silent 'James' before he stopped to narrow his eyes at the ring in his friend's hand. James bit his lip and reached between them to pull Kendall's folded arm to eye level, gently slipping the ring onto his finger.

The ring had an odd shape, circular, yet with a point that jutted out in a peculiar mold. James smiled and pressed their noses together cutely, Kendall's forehead lightly brushing his friend's.

Suddenly, James' left hand lifted to press into Kendall's right hand's palm, the blond jerking slightly when their ring fingers were snapped together. The brunet smiled and guided their hands up to Kendall's face to reveal a magnetic heart attaching their rings together. As the blond began to inspect their rings further, he was surprised to see a lightly engraved scrawl on them.

"Molded hearts," he murmured, reading the script off of his ring.

"Bring sweeter dreams." James smiled as he finished the scrawl off of his own ring, locking gazes with Kendall, who grinned lightly at him. Lowering their palms, their fingers collapsed so that they were holding hands, Kendall pressing their intertwined hands into the bed covers. Kendall's face went blank and he stroked his best friend's cheek with his free hand's thumb, emerald eyes narrowing in passion.

After a moment of irrefutable wanting looks and heavy breathing, James drove forward and attached their lips. Kendall whimpered in surprise but quickly adapted and reciprocated the kiss, lips becoming slower and smoother with their movements and passion.

James' hand parted from Kendall's and he wrapped his arms around the back of his friend's midriff, the blond's right hand still holding himself up over the brunet under him, while his left hand caressed James' hip.

Their lips began to part a bit as the kiss became more desperate and Kendall's tongue fell sloppily into James' ready mouth, the brunet taking advantage of the weak appendage. Panting, Kendall's back arched a bit as his friend sucked harshly on his tongue before letting go of it and sucking it right back in, hands wandering down blindly to wrap around the blond's ass and pull him closer.

Kendall finally pulled back from James' mouth as the brunet began rocking their hips together, using the blond's ass to create friction between their nether regions. Lifting his face further away from James', Kendall's tongue hung out weakly in a heavy pant, a streak of slobber building up on the tip of his wet appendage beginning to drip onto James' chin.

James smirked crookedly as his eyes flickered between their thrusting hips and Kendall's strained, sweaty expression, teeth pressing into his bottom lip at the heat that lit up his inner thighs.

As their thrusting began to become uneven, due to Kendall's clumsy efforts of trying to participate, James somewhat harshly rolled them 180 degrees so that the brunet was dangling over a weak, needy Kendall, whose mouth sloppily French kissed the air. His tongue flicked across his own bottom lip slowly and his agape mouth widened a bit, making the taller boy above him thrust his hips harder into his friend so that he could get a better reaction out of the pleasured blond.

Kendall's mouth suddenly shut until only a sliver of teeth and tongue showed between his lips, which puckered as his head fell to the side. The blond's waist down immediately raised half a foot off of the bed, his hips thrusting back weakly as he took their friction hotly.

Smiling lightly, James leaned down and captured Kendall's lips oddly, as they were tilted away from him a bit. His tongue slipped between the pucker instantly and the blond perked up and tilted his head to the side as he thrust more evenly.

"You're so beautiful, Hun," the brunet murmured as he slid Kendall's long sleeve Wilds jersey over the smaller boy's head easily, as the other's arms were weak and the shirt was slightly large on him. James' arm then moved to cradle the blond's side, his hips slowing down a bit so that Kendall could catch up.

Suddenly, a high-pitched, slightly girly, moan erupted from Kendall and the blond's eyes flickered open slightly, so James could see that the boy's beautiful emerald eyes now looked like two black beads. Another, slightly manlier, squeak erupt from Kendall as James began rubbing the front of the boy's sweatpants.

James was surprised at the remarkable similarities in his friend's moans and a chick's moans, but it just made it ten times hotter that Kendall sounded like a female.

Eye fluttering overwhelmingly, Kendall raised a hand to press his friend's hand harder to his groin, while his other hand folded up weakly on his upper chest. James obliged to the blond's forceful hand easily, rubbing circles around Kendall's growing erection through his sweats.

The brunet watched the smaller boy's reactions closely for a moment or two before diving down to capture Kendall's wet, plump lips unceremoniously. Working quickly, James' teeth retrieved the blond's tongue and wrapped his warm lips around it tightly, eyes flickering open fully to stare seductively into Kendall's black orbs. The smaller boy let out a girly moan around his tongue before James let go of it, Kendall leaning up desperately to let the brunet suck his tongue again.

James shook his head, preoccupied as he watched the tent in Kendall's pants twitch before palming it lightly. Pausing his desperate attempts to get James' full attention, the blond frowned and spread his legs impossibly wider, his long, sleek tongue hanging out as he held himself up on his elbows.

Looking up from Kendall's growing tent, James met the blond's weak gaze, silent dialogue being exchanged. James reached a hand around Kendall's head to grab a fistful of blonde hair forcefully, the blond's head snapping up to meet the brunet's penetrating hazel gaze. "I _need you_, Kendall." A quiet murmur broke the unsteady rhythm of heavy breathing before James sealed the distance between them slowly, lips begging the blond on their own.

Kendall obligated with a weak kiss back, a pant being blown heavily into his friend's mouth. The brunet savored the other's taste sweetly as his hands began massaging Kendall's scalp subconsciously, the blond moaning at James' fingers on his sensitive scalp.

Their tongues met halfway and curled around each other, Kendall sighing once again when James pulled away. The brunet began fiddling with his jeans' buttons quickly, eventually ripping the pants down his legs and off to the side. A giant bulge arching inside of his small pair of underwear, Kendall licked his lips, tongue hanging back out in a pant.

Eyes meeting once again, they dove toward each other in needy kiss, James' arms cradling Kendall's back as the blond whined in between sloppily smacks of their lips. A light of affection lit up the lip-lock, and the two boys began kissing messily as they reached out to gather one another in a tight embrace.

Kendall pulled away this time. "Tell me why you love me, James," a whisper broke through the moaning and panting, and James nodded to his friend, a small grin flashing at the blond.

Gathering Kendall up into his chest, the blond's head lolling as his tongue hung out in a heavy pant, and anticipation, James pressed his mouth to his friend's ear as he slowly tugged on Kendall's sweatpants.

"I love your voice, Kendall," James murmured as he took in his friend's lovely scent, hands busying themselves with getting the blond's pants down. "Sing to me."

A light, raspy voice filled their space as James threw the sweats off to the side, hands immediately moving to rub Kendall's thighs. The blond only whimpered a bit but continued singing, legs widening on instinct as the brunet lowered his head so that he was hovering over Kendall's wet underwear.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling-_ _augh_- _and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._" Kendall's singing volume waned a bit, but he made an effort to add runs and legitimate singing in. Meanwhile, James' face fell as he concentrated on the blond's damp underwear, hesitant as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Kendall's leaking penis through the cloth.

"_Don't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,_" he paused as he watched James kitty lick the under part of his shaft through the underwear, the blond letting out a once again girly moan. "Need you."

"-_by my side!_" James finished in between kisses to Kendall's cock, the blond's tongue hanging out of his lips in a pant as he pushed his hips back against the covers in an attempt to roll his underwear off of his waist. Helping him, the brunet slowly slid the undergarments down his friend's legs and disposed of them.

Kendall's penis arched away from his groin with a good seven inches to back it, leaving the blond panting at the coolness that brushed past his shaft and James eyeing it with profound need.

Wrapping a hand around Kendall's dripping cock, James smiled a bit at his sweaty friend, lowering his head down to inspect the blond's tight hole. The brunet experimentally dabbed his tongue at it and nearly whimpered wantonly at the clenched flower.

"I love you because you're the most beautiful human being on this planet," James whispered from below the blond, his free hand searching blindly for Kendall's free hand and holding it tightly when he found it. A warmth surrounded Kendall's heart for a moment before he felt his friend's middle finger begin to probe at his entrance, the blond nodding desperately in response.

"_Mhm_, _yeah_," Kendall whimpered as the brunet's middle finger buried itself knuckle deep, the blond shaking a bit and panting at the breach. As a second finger nearly instantly slipped inside, a pained whine emitted from the smaller boy and James raised himself over the blond, eyes affectionate as he wriggled his fingers inside Kendall for a moment or two.

A short second later, the brunet lowered himself so that his face just hovered over Kendall's cock, making the boy groan in anticipation. James smiled lightly and pressed the tip of his tongue to the blond's slit, Kendall's back arching as his tongue hung out wantonly.

"Shit, James. I love you so fucking much. _Ugh_ I want you to be my first so bad- _so bad_, _James!_" Kendall moaned loudly at his friend, gripping the bed sheets with vigor. James glanced hotly up at the blond and retracted his middle finger from Kendall's hole, hesitating to pull his ring finger out as he watched his matching ring disappear when he thrust the digit in.

Leaning over his friend, James shifted until he was just a centimeter from a kiss, staring lovingly down at the blond's narrowed eyes. Kendall's eyes opened a little to glance up at James and thrust down on the brunet's finger, eyes begging for his friend to add more fingers as he weakly made an attempt to kiss him.

James smirked and pulled his finger from his friend's entrance before beginning to fiddle with his underwear seductively. The blond under him rocked his hips into the air and picked at his hair impatiently, black eyes flickering when James gave him a hot glance through fluttering eyelashes. Snorting, Kendall's legs buckled to knee his friend's ass, making the brunet fall forward onto the blond's raging erection; Kendall took a short intake of breath at the contact and whined quietly.

Grinning, James let out a puff of hot air against the blond's slit before standing up to rid himself of his underwear completely. The brunet then carefully climbed over Kendall's legs to settle between the smaller boy's 'V' with a look up at his friend's face. Holding out a hand for Kendall with a smile, James palmed his own erection momentarily before pulling the blond up a bit too excitedly, meeting his friend's curious, yet lust-filled gaze.

Moving his eyes back down to watch the proximity of their dicks, James rocked his hips forward gently to rub their shafts together, Kendall whining as his tongue hung out of his mouth again.

The brunet thrust against the blond once again, coaxing his friend to reciprocate the action. Instead, Kendall's head fell forward onto James' shoulder as he agreed weakly with the brunet's thrusting, small kisses being pressed to the taller boy's neck.

James smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling them closer as he thrust his cock against Kendall's. The blonde moaned wantonly and wrapped his hand against both of their shafts at once, jacking them both off desperately.

Growling quietly, James gripped Kendall's sweat-trodden blond hair tightly and rocked his hips in rhythm with the smaller boy's hand, wanting more than anything for this to last forever.

"Are you a Dalek? _'Cause you've been- __**yeh**__- rolling through my mind all night!_" Kendall giggled breathlessly as he moved his head to press their foreheads together, beginning to rock his hips a bit. Smiling at his friend's cute obsession with Doctor Who, James kissed the blond's scrunched up nose, savoring the pit that began to grow in his gut as Kendall continued pumping his hand around their dicks.

The blond's face contorted and he reached behind himself blindly with his free hand to hold himself up as he leaned away from James, his tongue hanging out in a heavy pant as he felt his orgasm on its way.

Smiling at Kendall's strained expression, James rubbed his thumb over the blond's slit to stimulate him further, his friend's lips puckering and eyebrows furrowing in increased inclination. A moan emitted from Kendall somewhat loudly and the brunet leaned forward to caress his friend's side.

"Kendall," James nearly moaned as he came closer himself, trying to focus on his weak friend. "I love you because I want this with you so much more than any other person, even if we're still technically just friends."

Kendall's eyes shot open as he climaxed and took in what James said simultaneously, a distorted, muffled squeak hiccupping out of him. The brunet staring intensely at him also came but hid it well as all he did was shutter intensely, black eyes meeting the blond's. They both seemed to take in a memory of pain, compassion, affection, and confusion simultaneously as their eyes met, the recollection of their climaxes pushed to the back of their mind.

"_Kendall, please!"_

_The blond only continued strumming his guitar loudly from across the bed, shoulders hunched as he progressed in the song. Whispers of lyrics fell from his lips as James urged him to fucking get on with what he kept holding back. Kendall just wanted James to calm down and actually listen to him._

_The brunet snorted but watched as his friend's shoulders shook against his guitar, notes being muted against the fret board as the song progressed._

"_Kendall," James breathed, leaning against the bed urgently. "Kendall! Just fucking stop playing the damn guitar and breathe!" A frustrated hiss emitted from him and he padded around the bed to confront the blond, blanking as he watched Kendall cry against the body of the guitar, hands weakening a bit but not ceasing to strum._

_James' expression softened but he made no move to comfort his stressed friend, his arms only moving to fold across his chest as he tried to make out the song. _

"_I made the mistake once of fearing the end, is this life we live just a world's accident?" Kendall sang softly but this time loud enough to hear as he closed his eyes and strummed. James listened closely and slowly unfolded his arms._

"_Not a chance, so I move on with a smile," the blond murmured almost as a direct note to James. "Are you surprised where you are?" _

_Glanced up at the brunet, Kendall struck the chords slightly louder, emerald eyes clouded as he stared back down at his hands._

"_So just breathe, breathe, deep for me, James, do you feel that you're free now from the pain?" A shutter racked the blonde's body and his voice cracked, but he remained composed. "I've heard about heaven for years."_

"_Can't be sure where you are, wander on blessed J-" Kendall blinked back a tear and scoffed inwardly at himself, daring not to cry in front of his friend. "-ames."_

"_I'm fine with you here." _

_James' mouth opened to respond to Kendall's singing but nothing popped in his head, so he closed his mouth. Biting his lip, the brunet shuffled his feet in distress, but watched Kendall's facial expressions closely._

"_I grew up slow on the heels of the rest, left my heart back at home-" He stopped singing for a moment to catch James' gaze, strumming a bit slower._

"_Carried you in my chest."_

_Eyebrows furrowing, James took a step forward, but continued to stay silent as Kendall's gaze held him silently in place._

"_Now, I don't feel like crying today," the lyric was more of a murmur to himself, but Kendall stared desperately at his friend. They held each other's gaze in slight guilt._

"_Why can't we talk for a while?"_

_Kendall nearly abruptly stopped strumming the acoustic guitar in his lap and blinked hopefully at his friend. Thinking for a moment, James stepped forward until he was less than a few inches from Kendall, gently retracting the guitar from the blond's hands to set it off against the wall. He then sat down nervously._

_Shuffling his feet, Kendall watched an awkward James fidget anxiously beside him before letting his eyes wander around his room._

"_Kendall, I didn't mean-" James blinked helplessly, his shoulders sagging a bit as he stared down at his lap. _

"_I know, James, I know." A cough was Kendall's only other response and he bit his lip, eyes racking over James' hunched body indecisively. Thinking for a moment, he tried instinctively to find any way that he could make the brunet more comfortable._

_A moment of profound silence passed through the room, besides for the impatient beating of James' fingers on Kendall's bed._

_Hesitating, the blond shot an unsure glance to James' face before staring back down at the folded hands in his lap, frown adorning his face. He loved James, yet he would do anything for life to be okay for him if he did not tell the other stubborn boy of his feelings._

_Sighing, Kendall turned his head and leaned sideways to press a kiss to James' unprepared lips, the blond's lips landing on their destination for somewhere around pi seconds before pulling away to stare awkwardly at the floor. James froze in shock, still up straight._

"_What just…?" A choke came from James, and Kendall hid his face slowly._

"_I just love you so much, James. And the last few weeks have been some goddamn hell without __**you**__, and I- I just-" Kendall broke down and stood up to leave the room, taking large, lunging strides to the door before James could say something like 'I don't like boys' or 'I can't believe my __**friend**__ likes me like that!'. He sighed when a warm, large, sweaty hand wrapped around his bony hand and he tried to jerk it away, but instead he was pulled backwards roughly._

_James just spun Kendall around and stared at him, eyes uncertain as he watched the blond's lips shake in anxiety._

_James brought their lips together slowly and pulled away, feeling the connection that buzzed through their hearts as they embraced each other._

Kendall's eyes were wide as he recollected the day that they finally knew of each other's true feelings, hips only rocking due to the amount of need he had for James at the moment.

They both smiled weakly and lunged for each other's mouths, teeth and tongue meeting sloppily as they both attempted to continue pleasuring one another. Kendall nearly shoved his tongue down the other boy's throat expectantly, loving how James pretty much devoured it happily.

Quickly parting from the kiss, James just went ahead and shoved his ring finger into Kendall's entrance, the blond's eyebrows furrowing and tongue sticking out between his lips as he fell back in the bed. The taller boy held one of Kendall's hands, black eyes meeting black eyes affectionately.

"_No Diggity, 'bout to bag it up!_" Kendall cried out humorously as he smirked up at James, weakly thrusting down on the brunet's finger. A half-chuckle, half-pant came from James in response, yet he was mostly focused on inserting a second digit.

Kendall's nose squeezed up oddly as he felt another finger prod at his hole, teeth nearly drawing blood from his bottom lip. His moans were high-pitched and feminine as he just managed to barely capture an area of James' shirt to hold on to.

Smiling, the brunet squeezed two more fingers in at a time, leaning forward to muffle Kendall's moan, their faces just an inch or so apart.

James giggled first and pressed his nose to his friend's, whose lips puckered as he still attempted to become accustomed to the brunet's _whole fucking hand_. After a few moments, the blond finally grew a grin, beaming shakily at the taller boy as he wriggled his four fingers around gently.

"_Asshole_," Kendall teased when James pressed himself against the blond's deflated penis, a chuckle following the action to Kendall's face.

"Literally!" An annoying snicker shadowed the joke, leaving the blond seething and blushing a dark pink as James attempted to shove his fingers farther up his entrance, instead just jerking Kendall up the bed. The brunet smiled lightly and started pumping them in and out of his hole, the smaller boy hissing and sticking his tongue out weakly.

Gripping the bed sheets for dear life, Kendall pushed back on the four digits vigorously and wrapped his legs around James' waist tightly, grinning weakly at his friend as his tongue once again flopped out of the seam of his lips. James grinned back, but was mainly reveling in the beauty of his best friend's contorted face, and the sheen of sweat that covered his healthily toned chest.

A moment or so passed of the same movements, the smaller boy having gotten _extremely _familiar with his friend's fingers up his ass. James gently removed his slick fingers and rubbed Kendall's jerking hips soothingly, his lips spilling comforting whispers as he positioned himself slightly more conveniently.

Kendall met James' beady gaze with a weak smile, his hips thrusting in a needy attempt to have something in his hole. The brunet looked somewhat scared as he gathered Kendall in his arms and pulled him up so that they were at eye level, the smaller boy confused as he rubbed his arms up James' side comfortingly. James frowned.

"I don't wanna, like, ya' know, hurt you, baby. You mean so much to me," James breathed heavily as he held on to Kendall tighter, one of his hands pulling gently at the blond's delicate scalp. Lips meeting softly, Kendall reached between them to pull the brunet's penis quite starkly, the object the act was directed at moaning and gulping his friend's tongue.

Without purpose, James' dick brushed against Kendall's entrance, the brunet yanking his hips away with a blush and an apologetic look to the blond. A crooked smile lit Kendall's gaze and he pulled himself flush against his friend, James' penis once again pressing against his hole lightly. To make the nervous-looking boy feel better, the blond stuffed his nose to the taller boy's ear and kissed the lobe lightly.

"Tell me the other reasons why you love me, baby," Kendall smiled as he pressed a hand to James' forehead and just pushed all of his bangs and hair back with his arm, meeting the matching set of black beaded eyes affectionately.

Blushing even more than he already was, James pulled the blond closer and let out a shaky, anxious breath, holding his hips up to just enter the tip of his dick in Kendall.

The blond was dazed for a minute or two, eyes crossed and cheeks bright red, tongue hanging out in a wheeze. The pain was vague, but it lit up his upper thighs as he let himself slide further down on James' cock; the brunet was somewhere between guilty about Kendall's pain and satisfied with the wetness that wrapped around his dick, chin clenched up as he focused on nothing in particular.

"I love you because you're my first, baby." Their eyes met briefly and James blushed, while Kendall maintained the same look he had: eyes crossed, nose scrunched up, and tongue lolling out, pupils dilated. His deer-in-headlights expression failing to contort to anything better, and James momentarily thought his friend was sincerely hurt.

"I also love you because of that _damn expression!_" James giggled and the blond shook his head slightly to snap out of his daze, eyebrows furrowing as he ignored the brunet to go down the remainder of the way on James' dick. His hand reached between them to pull at the skin above his penis and his head fell forward onto James' chest helplessly.

James' eyebrows furrowed in worry and he picked at Kendall's sweat-soaked blonde hair, the smaller boy moaning incoherently in response. Lips puckered, Kendall pressed kisses to his friend's neck and rocked his hips messily against him, the object of his affection only minimally entertained as he leaned them so that they were sprawled across the bed. The taller boy held tighter to Kendall's midriff and wrapped himself around the blond boy lovingly, comforting words falling from his lips to his friend's ears.

"Shit, you can- you can, ya' know, move," Kendall squeaked as he bit down on James' Adam's apple softly, face contorted as his friend hesitated.

Kendall began to coax his friend slowly after a few moments of no movement, hips rocking up and down the brunet's buried cock, heavy breaths coming out as sputtering as the blond sucked harshly on James' neck. Skeptical, James began to rock his hips in time with his best friend, frowning almost guiltily as he realized he was enjoying it quite a bit.

Thrusts sloppy with naked pleasure, James experimentally angled his hips differently for each thrust, surprised when Kendall moaned noticeably louder when he struck one set of nerves specifically. The blond's expression was somewhere in between a giant, flawless grin and a focused frown as James repeated the pressure on the other boy's prostate.

"_Holy Who, James! Ugh_ right there, baby." His exclamation ended in a weak, hopeless plead as he embraced his friend tighter, thrusting back on James' dick with all he had. The brunet let out a shaky breath as he nuzzled Kendall's sweet-smelling neck in an effort to stay sane as the blond's tight heat overwhelmed him, hands pulling his friend's knotted golden hair desperately.

Fisting James' shirt in ecstasy, Kendall found his friend's lips and kissed him hard, focusing all he had on the boner that moved inside him deeply, moaning wantonly into the brunet's mouth. James kissed back feverishly, grunting in response as he began humping his best friend faster than before.

They were vaguely aware of each other's impending orgasms, but they tried not to think about there being an end as they embraced one another tightly. But the tingling in their groins were overwhelming, James rocked his hips faster against Kendall, whose tongue hung out with a smirk and black eyes narrowed up at his friend.

"_Fuck yes, James. I love you so much!_" Hips bucking, Kendall's mouth widened and his nose scrunched up, head lolling about as he reached his climax, fluids spurting out across their compressed chests. The blond let out a weak whimper as James cradled him sweetly, the brunet still thrusting desperately.

James hiccupped uncontrollably as Kendall rubbed his chest affectionately, the brunet coming with clenched teeth in his friend's ass, a silent '_oh_' molding on his lips. Laying still, they both breathed harshly across each other's face, eyes brightening a bit as the brunet pulled out of Kendall.

The blonde only had enough energy to roll them so that they were side by side, hand moving to press against James', their fingers snapping together magnetically.

"Kendall?" James' voice broke through their waning orgasms, a raspiness still a hint on it.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do ya' maybe wanna be my boy_frand_?"

Kendall hesitated before giggling, pressing his face to his friend's.

"Of course, James."

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own BTR, _"_Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, "James" by OAR, or "No Diggity" by Blackstreet. Please do not sue. I'm innocent. I have a cat.

This was pretty fun to write, although it took me like two weeks to finish. Sigh.

So an assload of my stories will be updated soon, and for my Fangirl Rulebook fans, if there are any, I already have the chapter somewhat written, I just need to finish the ending and look over it. A sequel will be coming out for it soon also.

I have a gigantic fanfic I'm about to delve into, if you care. It's basically going to be a BTR remake of _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding. I will also introduce my OC Martha, and there will probably be more deaths in my version. I realize that the book is already completely and utterly flawless; I just wanted to try a parody type thing for a while. PM me if you have any questions.

Anyway, please, please, please review and favorite for me! This took a long time to write and I'd like to know what I could have changed or made better, or if it's fine as it is! Thanks.


End file.
